Golden Family
by heather2408
Summary: Because Molly Weasley had a completely different type of wealth...


This was written for alohamora080's True Colours Competition. I was given the colour Gold which represented wealth, prosperity and wisdom. I chose to use the promt wealth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

When Molly Prewett was growing up her family never had much money. There was never quite enough to stretch for a new set of robes, there was never quite enough to buy a complete set of unused books. Molly Prewett got nearly everything she wanted, but it was never quite in the condition she wanted, nor was her collection of toys as extensive as some of her friends. But this is not to say she had a bad life. She was a happy child.

When Molly Prewett became Molly Weasley she finally understood the anguish her mother felt when she couldn't give her children everything they wanted. At first with just Bill, Charlie and Percy they could afford toy broomsticks for all three of them, however when Ron was old enough to want one, he ended up with the least damaged one, which still had a tendency to fly backwards. Ginny was often the one the boys were most envious of as she always got new clothes as opposed to ragged ones with patches over the knees.

As time went on and the older boys left home Molly found she had some more money to spend, for some unknown reason there was still not enough to buy 4 new sets of school books and robes each year. When the war finally ended and all her children left home she found she had plenty of money and didn't know what to do with it. As she looked back she realised she preferred her old life, with little money but lots of family and nothing made her more happy to have all her family in one place.

When Molly Weasley walked through her house on the morning of August 11th to celebrate Ginny's birthday she looked around. Sitting in the chairs by the fire place was Arthur with two 7 year old children listening to his story. She smiled as Lily and Hugo burst into a fit of giggles at something her husband just whispered. All of a sudden James, Fred and Louis came flying past her followed by a very angry and very wet Dominique. Molly chuckled as the four of them bounded up the stairs with Dominique shouting threats at the top of her voice. The boys will never learn not to pick on someone who was quite capable of hexing all their hair off. Albus and Rose were sitting in the corner animatedly discussing Hogwarts. The two of them were so excited to be attending even though it was 2 years away; she smiled to herself as she was reminded of a young Ginny. As she opened the door to the food pantry she was stopped short at the sight of two teenagers so wrapped up in each other's arms they didn't even notice the door open. She shut the door on Teddy and Victoire deciding she would get the food later; after all they hardly ever got time to themselves with 11 younger brothers, sisters and cousins vying for their attention. She wandered into the kitchen where her daughter and 4 daughters-in-law were sitting round the very large 26 seated table, no doubt gossiping about the latest scandal at work. She looked out here kitchen window to see her two 8 year old granddaughters under the watchful eye of Percy running around after the gnomes. She guessed Roxanne and Lucy were attempting to catch and de gnome the garden after they saw her older cousins doing it the other day. Her gaze then wandered up to the orchard where Bill, Charlie, George, Ron and Harry were setting up for the annual Weasley Quidditch Match. Even though most of the children couldn't fly properly yet, they enjoyed the game and the younger ones were often taken up on their parent's brooms much to their delight. Molly then felt a small tug at the hem of her dress and looked down to see Molly looking up to her with her wide brown eyes.

'Granny, can I help you make Aunty Ginny's cake?' the timid 12 year old whispered  
'Of course Molly'  
Molly's face broke into a wide smile, and stated excitedly 'Yay! I'm going to go tell Daddy and I'll be right back. Promise you won't start without me?' she questioned  
'Promise' Molly replied

As she watched her granddaughter rush out of the kitchen Molly thought that these gatherings were her favourite times of the year. She didn't need lots of money to make her happy because she had a completely different type of wealth here.

* * *

So that's it, a review would be lovely!


End file.
